Maria Coffos
Maria Coffos Full Name: Maria Coffos Alias(es): Gender: Female Age: 29 Date of Birth: August 29, 1984 Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: The Citadel Penitentiary Current Location: Mobile, passing across country Occupation: Unemployed, Terrorist Affiliations: Nemesis What They Look Like: Without her piercings and tattoos, Maria comes across as a rather attractive [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/p_zps55cbef53.jpg young woman]. She knows how to cover up, but she is trying to get away from looking normal. The piercings and tats are part of her image and it shows. Celebrity Claim: [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0636426/ Noomi Rapace] Personality Maria is ambitious, manipulative and cunning. She knows that to succeed in her goals in life she needs to be able to change others to accomplish what she can not. Manipulating others is one of the most important tools in her bag of tricks. She is mean, extremely prejudiced and elitist. She sees Specials as above mere humans and thinks the time is right for them to become the new future of the human race. Thus humans are not only expendable, but better off dead to be out of the way of her success. Spunky, mouthy and overall not easily liked are things that Maria actually takes pride in. She considers those that need to like someone to get things done weak and unworthy of trust. They will fall to emotions faster then anything else. She is a great leader, but she generally gets people to follow her because she knows the future more than the fact she is a very friendly or charismatic person. People who would follow someone like that are too weak for the work which needs to be done. And a lot of deaths will be necessary to accomplish it so weaklings are not useful to her. Maria will do what needs done to see her goals through. The big picture is far more important than individuals, and the goals of Nemesis and continuing the legacy of Yomin Breise is the primary driving force in her life. She will see those who are evolved in their rightful place of leadership above those lesser, or she will die trying. And knowing that flesh is weak and even the best can not guarantee the future, she already has made plans to make sure other groups will start up to make sure the Special Race's goals become reality. Strengths: 1 - Tough While she may be slim and shorter then most, Maria is muscled and weathered, used to using what she has when it's needed and many times when it's not. She learned to bar fight which has helped quickly in ending fights, rapidly. 2 - Electronics She has always had a deft hand at electronics and equipment operation. While not so useful in the past for Nemesis, her plans will often involve electronics as it feels surefire to her. And using the norm's tools to their own destruction brings her pleasure. 3 - Not Egotistical Maria does not wear trappings of power, she uses it. None of it makes her feel powerful in any showy way which has actually drawn people to her as she does share power easily to get things done. 4 - Fore-thinker She thinks ahead, making plans based on where the future is headed and she's often been right enough in the past that people follow her. Her successes even as Nemesis fell show that well enough. After all, no one has questioned how she just happened to have lockpicks in her cell now have they? 5 - Going All the Way Maria is no [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/d_zps539a52f2.jpg quitter] and will keep going at her goals till everything is done. This perseverance has gotten her through many bad times, even if she will exhaust all her resources in doing so. Flaws: Small and [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/r_zps7012d0de.jpg Thin], Often fails to take precautions in [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/s_zps5deccf6a.jpg Hazerdous] conditions, Will use any [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/b_zpscc21e22f.jpg Weapons] to [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/gif/o_zps85502af6.gif enforce] her will, [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/c_zps4ea9fda7.jpg Memorable], and [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/o_zps87769187.jpg Tobacco] smoker. Likes: [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/u_zpsaebe3974.jpg Tats], [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/e_zps517b89ac.jpg Terror], [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/n_zps8f88a231.jpg Piercings] Rock, [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/c_zpsc5d01535.jpg Motorcycles], and [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/k_zps219273df.jpg Electronice] Dislikes: [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/g_zps842cf9b9.jpg Hospitals], [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/h_zpsdae8baaf.jpg Subordination], [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/r_zps73c7cc35.jpg Using it all Up], [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/b_zps86ce3a97.jpg Physical Affection], and [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/Naomi/s_zps5deccf6a.jpg Seen as Weak]. History Family Relations: Axseli (father) & Anneli (mother) are all she knows of her parent's backgrounds. Other Significant People: [http://evolutionactivated.wikia.com/wiki/Yomin_Breise Yomin Breise] Their Story: Born in Finland by parents in hiding from the authorities, Maria grew up believing that the Alphas were being suppressed, hunted down, turned into second class citizens. Always told to hide her power (which she had from birth) she felt the frustration of her family, as well as the constant 'be careful' she had to live with. However it was good for her to learn how to pass quietly and despite several moves in her school years. They changed last names often enough that Maria did not have any idea where she was from, only that she spoke Finish, Swedish, and English fairly equally well. By the time she was 13 in England, she was pushed onto a boat by her parents with tickets and false papers and wound up in Canada. She would never see them again. Picked up there by a Russian Special with the power of telepathy and a frigid personality, she received a strict raising in her powers, learning the hard way how to use it and manipulate the school mates she had under the name Coffos (a made up name). It wasn't till a few years after graduation (down in the United States on a walkabout really of rough places, learning to defend herself in bars and alleys) that she realized she wanted to put her people on top. It was time to stop hiding and do more active fighting back. As she met specials, she talked up revenge, about taking their place in control and was astonished at the resistance of some! Stealing and taking as need be, she left stashes she could point others to who agreed with her and slowly began to develop a group of her own. And then she met Yomin. His personality was one she had trouble not following; his ideas gave her new purpose and she delivered a dozen followers into his hands. She worked hard, using her power to track those he wanted, giving out more details then some Clairvoyants could. She became valued and with training she picked up a hefty reputation for getting things done, as well as rewarding those who pull off her assignments. As she became more in command of groups, others quickly learned her forethought (not a power, but very impressive) gave her an impressive edge in getting things done. None were surprised when she was the one to manage a prison break and a swiftly successful disappearance from the local area; it was one of those things you expected from Maria. Theme Song Yesterday is Dead and Gone - Arch Enemy Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis